


Quite Continental

by Tseecka



Series: DARP Kisses [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair's Probably a Feminist, F/M, Formalities, Kisses Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair thinks about the complications of having fought the Blight with two female Wardens.</p><p>---</p><p>For a Tumblr RP Kissing Meme, Prompt: "Hand Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Continental

**Author's Note:**

> Avery Cousland belongs to [thewardenqueen](http://thewardenqueen.tumblr.com).

Alistair has had weeks and months and  _years_  of experience to teach him that women are capable and dangerous, and every bit as powerful (moreso, if he’s honest) as their male counterparts both on and off the field. He has memories of the gruff, strict house staff in Redcliffe, of the stern Chantry sisters, of women among his templar commanders and fellow soldiers and the Wardens he lived and served with at Ostagar—every one of them strong, worthy of respect and fear, and so very capable. 

At moments like these, however, that doesn’t keep him from wishing—just a little—that Duncan’s new recruits had been men, that day before everything fell apart. That he had been on the top of that tower with men at his back, that it had been a trio of men travelling the wilds and recruiting their armies, men standing at his side at the Landsmeet. And it has nothing to do with their success, or lack thereof, or the outcomes of the events that preceded the Fifth Blight. 

But Maker, would it ever have been easier to greet the Warden Commander and  _Arl_  of Amaranthine, rather than  Arlessa, with a clap on the shoulder and a hearty, manly hug, as opposed to the courtly bow and brush of lips to the back of that capable hand. With Anora’s icy stare at his back, the tale of his doomed love still on everyone’s lips, and wagging tongues too prone to rumour and speculation, he can’t help but yearn for an alternate world where they were all of them men, and none of this idle chatter relevant. 

Or perhaps, he should only have been born a woman, and avoided the entire mess entirely. He lifts his lips from Avery’s hand, and smiles sheepishly at his dearest friend, despite the waves of disapproval that crash over him from the woman at his side. 


End file.
